


Anonymity

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the tumblr "Send me a number and two characters" meme.</p><p>Prompt #24- "Orly?" - Jean, Armin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anonymity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



Armin’s been warned from an early age to never show his intelligence, never give up his poker hand.

He knows the salute, knows how to stare just off-center to avoid confrontation.

Some poor soul is getting kicked in the gut for being cocky, and he looks at the ground, watching as the dust swirls. He’s saluting hard, and he worries; he doesn’t know his own reasons.

In the hot, arid day, he thinks of how he might’ve used his grandfather’s hat.

He hears the trainee—Jean—heaving as he tries to get back up.

Armin remembers his name; he’ll survive.


End file.
